Trims of the above described type, where the structure comprises a core member embedded in a main body made of rubber or synthetic resin, have been conventionally used in order to obtain good shape-retentivity. In such cases the trim is required to be flexible enough to be deformed in accordance with the contour of the portion or surface where it is to be attached. Therefore, the embedded core member must not obstruct the trim from readily and freely bending or twisting.
In order to satisfy this demand for flexibility, various types of core members have been used or proposed.
One such conventional trim is produced by forming a metal network, with a structure similar to a net, having connecting portions and spaces which are linearly disposed in its transverse and longitudinal directions, respectively. Such a network is thereafter covered with a covering material, such as rubber or synthetic resin. The covered metal network can then be bent into its desired cross-sectional shape such as the letter-U shape.
Such trim exhibits good flexibility in its longitudinal and torsional directions. However, since each of connecting portions of the metal network is made of metal, stiffness is introduced and sufficiently good flexibility cannot be obtained by this type of conventional trim.
Therefore, the above described conventional trim cannot be attached to a corner, flange or a surface having a large curvature.
It has also been found that by making the whole of the metal network serving as a core member thin, the flexibility thereof can be improved to a certain extent. However, the clamping force for clamping an edge flange or the like for such a trim is decreased and furthermore, during the step of covering the metal network with the covering material, such as rubber or synthetic resin, the metal network can elongate undesirably and can render the resulting product unusable for intended purposes.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved trim having good flexibility and shape-retentivity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a practical trim which can be easily attached along an edge or a flange, or along an edge surface and the like included as structures on automobiles or furniture.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved trim which exhibits a good appearance that is maintained good through processing and use and that remains free of wrinkles, even when attached to a curved portion having a large curvature.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved trim having a stable and strong clamping force.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved method for easily producing such an improved trim with good production efficiency.